Transformación
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Shinichi Kudo luego de mucha insistencia y ruegos hacia Haibara, pudo obtener un antídoto temporal para volver a su cuerpo original pero al parecer la pastilla tenía otro efecto [ABANDONADA]


**Capítulo 1: Efecto**

Shinichi Kudo se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela, donde no había ni una persona, ya que había llegado tarde por un caso que hubo cuando iba camino hacia la escuela, el cual por supuesto resolvió mandando al criminal a prisión y mientras tanto iba hacia su salón caminando tranquilamente con su uniforme de la escuela y su maleta colgando en su espalda, imaginándose en las posibles reacciones de sus compañeros al verlo después de tanto tiempo

-Ahh...-pronuncio de repente al sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho apoyando su mano y agarrando fuertemente su camisa, fue como si se iba a transformar de nuevo en Conan, así que tomo otra dirección yendo directo hacia el baño

Al llegar se metió en uno de los cubículos y sentó en la tapa del inodoro agarrando fuertemente su ropa mientras trataba de soportar el inmenso dolor, el cual nunca antes había sentido con esa magnitud y luego de unos minutos de sufrimiento quedo inconsciente

* * *

 **Unas horas más tarde**

Al despertar se llevó una sorpresa y no por haberse transformarse de nuevo en Conan, si no que era el mismo pero con un par de años menos al parecer, porque la ropa le quedaba un poco grande o eso creía porque al salir del cubículo y mirarse en el espejo no daba crédito a lo que veía sus propios ojos los cuales se agrandaron por la sorpresa

-S-Soy...-quien seguía sin poder creer lo que veía en su propio reflejo-n-no p-pu-puede ser-tartamudeo nervioso y sudando frio al escuchar su propia voz

Pero era la realidad, la persona que veía en el espejo era él no cabía la menor duda, en este momento se encontraba sosteniendo sus pantalones que se le caían ya que le quedaban grande pero no era porque había rejuvenecido un par de años como el creía

Lo que mostraba el reflejo era una mujer de pelo corto...si una mujer, Shinichi Kudo se había transformado en una mujer, sus rasgos de su rostro eran más delicados y suaves, su voz era más suave y más fina, tenía pechos los cuales eran más grande que los de Sera Masumi, su cintura era más pequeña y por esa razón, la camisa le quedaba grande y sus pantalones se le caían, sus piernas eran más delgadas, sus pies más pequeños y no hablemos de su entrepierna

-¿que había hecho Haibara?-se preguntaba en su mente, mirando horrorizado su propio reflejo

De pronto escucho el sonido del timbre que indicaba la hora de almuerzo y al oír los pasos de personas los cuales se acercaban al baño, se encerró rápidamente en el cubículo que hace minutos había salido

* * *

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

Shinichi Kudo quien ahora estaba sentado en posición de indio en la tapa del inodoro con una mano en su barbilla adentro de un cubículo en el baño de hombres el cual cuando preguntaron si estaba ocupado el respondió con una voz más grave, estaba pensando en una forma de salir de la escuela sin que nadie se dé cuenta, para luego exigir una explicación a Haibara y obviamente una solución

Había pensado en llamar a Agasa o a Haibara, alguien que lo ayude a salir de esta situación pero por su mala suerte había olvidado su celular

Después de que se percatara de que ya ningún sonido proviniera del baño, abrió despacio la puerta para cerciorarse de que nadie se encontraba y al estar seguro salió atándose la corbata en su cintura como si fuera un cinturón para que no se le cayeran más los pantalones y también dejo los zapatos al lado del inodoro porque le quedaban grandes y se le salían

Antes de salir por la puerta del baño que abría con sumo cuidado, se podía observar que el espejo mostraba una mujer que parecía haberse despertado luego de una loca fiesta por lo desordenada que estaba y más por la ropa de hombre que llevaba, ya que ahora Shinichi Kudo era ahora una mujer a pesar de lo increíble que parezca

Salió escabulléndose, escondiéndose y gateando en dirección hacia la salida cuidándose de que ningún profesor y/o alumno lo vea y luego de unos minutos el cual parecía todo un espía por cómo se movía dentro del establecimiento, llegó un momento hasta que por fin pudo salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Cuando salió de las instalaciones empezó a correr muy rápido hacia la casa de Agasa, al llegar toco el timbre muy rápido para luego apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento de lo rápido que había corrido y tratar de olvidar la vergüenza que fue pasar por la ciudad vistiendo así

-¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-pregunto Agasa al abrir la puerta y ver una mujer desordenada y bastante agitada

-¿no me reconoce?-le cuestiono con su ahora voz aterciopelada viéndolo fijamente

-¿te conozco?-pregunto al no recordarla haberla visto antes

-soy Shinichi Kudo-respondió cabreado

-no bromees...Shinichi no es...-deteniéndose viéndola de pies a cabeza y al ver su vestimenta y peinado se podía decir que era muy parecida a Shinichi Kudo pero en versión femenina-¿Shinichi?

-¡Por fin!-exclamo aliviado de que lo haya reconocido-si soy yo-admitió haciendo señales de que quería pasar

-¿pero c-cómo?-seguía preguntando aun incrédulo quedándose inmóvil con la boca abierta

-Pregúntale a Haibara... ¿me dejarías pasar?-le pregunto a Agasa quien no se había movido ni un milímetro

-s-si cl-claro-dijo corriéndose un poco para que pase aun no asimilando lo que estaba presenciando

-Haibara sigue en el colegio... ¿no es así?-sentándose en el sillón medio recostado

-si...como en 3 horas llegara-le dijo observándolo fijamente

-¿me podrías dejar de mirar?...si es difícil de creerlo, pero ahora soy una mujer...bueno solo físicamente-le dijo provocando que Agasa desviara la mirada

-¿No deberías avisarle a Ran de que te quedaras a dormir en mi casa?-le pregunto a Kudo quien parecía que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-ya le avise antes, ya que iba a volver a ser Shinichi Kudo...no esto-le dijo y entonces Agasa se sentó a su lado y prendió el televisor, quienes se quedaron viendo un programa mientras esperaban que llegara Haibara

* * *

 **Unas horas más tarde**

-Profesor ya llegue-aviso Haibara dejando los zapatos en la entrada

-Haibara tienes que arreglar esto-le dijo con su nuevo tono de voz Shinichi poniéndose enfrente suyo

-¿Kudo?-pregunto levantando su mirada sin ninguna mueca de sorpresa

-si soy yo... ¿qué me hiciste?...tienes que solucionar esto ya

-primero... yo no lo hice, fue la APTX-le explico enumerando-segundo... no me des ordenes

-pero tú la hiciste así que es tu culpa-le replico enfadado

-pero yo no te obligue a que te la tomes fue por tu propia voluntad-le dijo mandando una fría mirada- y tercero... ¿realmente quieres que lo solucione?...porque si es así te tendría que hacer otra APTX y ya te dije que tomar muchas puede formar anticuerpos y dejarte inmune

-pero...no quiero ser una mujer

-y yo no quiero que te quejes pero no todo el mundo consigue lo que quiere-le contesto con una expresión aburrida-...lo más probable es que dure 24 horas así que mañana despertaras siendo Conan aunque el peor de lo casos podrías seguir como estas ahora o transformarte como una niña

-¡¿qué?!

-lo que escuchaste si sucede los últimos casos, estarás en observación...ahora necesito una muestra de sangre...así que acompáñame al sótano-le dijo caminando en esa dirección

Shinichi Kudo la siguió le dio la muestra de sangre y luego de eso Agasa ya tenía preparada la comida, cenaron en silencio y cuando terminaron cada uno fue en una dirección distinta, Agasa se fue a su cuarto a dormir, Haibara al sótano y Kudo se fue a sentar en el sillón

-¡¿Una niña?!-susurro alarmado -Ah...- suspiro- espero que mañana sea un nuevo día siendo Conan-deseo y se levantó hacia al cuarto de Agasa para dormir en una de sus camas, eso si es que podía...

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Seguro que alguien intenta matarme en cualquier momento (?)

Tengo varias historias sin completar y subo una nueva pero no tengo remedio soy así

Pero en cualquier caso es de mala educación no contestar cuando tu inspiración llama XD

¿Reviews? ¿Favs? ¿Follow? ¿Una moneda? ¿Un abrazo?

Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
